Summer belongs to you!: Nations POV
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: This is what the Nation saw when Phineas and Ferb traveled around the world.


America has some really special children in his country. Not that any of the others nations would admit that, not even Japan.

Most of them saw the kids in the plane/boat/paper airplane.

First was Japan.

...

Japan opened his eyes as the sun came through his bedroom window. He looked over to the window and gave a small smile; it was a really beautiful day. _Today would be the perfect day to go shopping_, he decided.

It was a normal morning: He got up, had breakfeast, got dressed, and went out with his dog to get food. But on the way towards to the store, he heard one of Swedan-san's songs. Curious, he walked over there and thats when he saw them: a red headed boy with a boy that had hair he only tha was possible in anime(the color was green). They were dancing to the music with some Japanese girls, a teen with orange hair, a little nerd-y boy standing next to a big hefty boy, and a girl with black hair and a leek. He smiled a little and nodded his head to the music. After a minute, one of the japanese girl filled the plane's gas tank with vegetable oil; at least it wasn't hurting the eviorment, Japan thought. The kids took off, in the direction of China. On the way, Japan saw, they picked up another teen tha looked like she was a goth. He hoped that the plane could take another person. Japan shrugged and finished his walk to the store.

...

Then was China.

He was walking through one of his plazas. He was debating whether or not to go see Japan today. Before he could go any farther, he heard a big _booooiiiinnnngggg._ His first thought was Ukraine and that led his thoughts to Russia.

Was he here? Oh no oh no oh no!..._Wait, _Chaina stopped himself_, that was to big for Ukraine_. He looked up just in time to see a gaint rubber band ball coming straight for him. He panicked once more ad jumped out of the way. The moment it hit the ground, however, proved inresting.

Nations could tell where the tourists were from the moment they touched their soil. They couldn't tell when lanes were coming, however. So when the ball hit the ground, China knew they were from America. _Oh well_, he thought, _now i have something else to yell at America next week. _

...

Next was the Baltics.

They were taking a break from Russia and were having a picanic by the Baltic sea when the ball flew over. Of course hey had no idea who they were, as it never touched the ground, so the assumed it was Russia. They all quickly hid until they were sure it was gone.

...

Next was South Italy.

He was in Rome, visiting the Collosium. It always reminded him of his Grandpa. He was scared out of his wits, however, when a ball flew down from the sky and almost hit him! Like China, he knew they were from America. He was gonna cuse that _Basterdo_ right out of the hall!

...

Then it was Holland.

He wasn't scared when they flew over. He stood up from the flowers he was planting by a windmill and waved the quickly went back to planting.

...

Then it was Spain.

He was dancing for his people when they flew past. Of course, he didn't really notice. Neither did his people.

...

Eygpt saw them as they flew past his mother's landmarks.

...

Switzerland and his little sister saw them as they were returning home from the bank.

...

Of course, Italy had felt them when they landed in Rome, just like his brother. But he didn't think that they would come here as they already been to Italy. He was shocked when they flew over one of his favorite cafes but stood up none the less, and smiled while waving really hard. America's kids are really cool!

...

Then it was France. All that he could think of while they were in Paris is how _blind_ the redhead was! It was obvious that the black haired girl liked him; she even sung a _song _about it! She just sadder and sadder during the whole trip. She most likely wanted him to love her back in the City of Love. Poor Girl.

Then there was the orange haired teen. She saw, who France guessed was her boyfriend, hanging around some French must have been heartbroken...

America had some amazing children in his country but the smartest one was blind to love. He should spend some more time in his country but it might not help his americaness.

The only one who didn't see them, was America. He was mad aout that but he was still happy to brag about the boys, Phineas and Ferb. England finally had enough of it.

"Ferb is British, you git!"

America blinked and then smiled. "Then why is he in my country? Even your own people don't like you, old man!"

England scowled and America had a bump on his head the next day.


End file.
